1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device mainly uses a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting device, or a plasma display, for example. Particularly, an organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons release energy to emit light.
The display device includes a light emission region and a bezel region as a non-light emission region surrounding the light emission region. A signal processing circuit to drive the plurality of pixels is positioned in the display area and an edge of an encapsulation layer to protect the plurality of pixels is positioned in the bezel region. Efforts to minimize the bezel region in order to maximize the light emission region are being further researched.